The Penelat Confederacy
The Penelat Confederacy is a powerful nation that controls a significant portion of Biashur, as well as having bases on Lupata, Elmirri, Zamor, Giboz, and Saradin. They are somewhat revolutionary in their presence as a multiracial nation, and have a very distinct history and culture that sets them apart from the rest of the system. They are largely peaceful, but their expansionistic policies have extended their borders over all the system, and are beginning to cause tension with their neighbors. Affiliated Races 'The P'Tal' Singular: P’Tal Plural: P’Tal Adjective: P’Tal Colloquial: Puppeteer/Puppeteers (labokil), Orphan/Orphans (Caelumnen) 'Base Stats:' Strength: < 6 Intelligence: > 16 Wisdom: > 12 Dexterity: < 12 Constitution: < 5 Charisma: < 17 Armor Class: 11 'Overview:' The P’Tal are a race shrouded in mystery, even they themselves have little knowledge of their past. They are proud, stoic, introspective, and idolize calm rationality above all else. They live very long lives, but their reproductive system is very slow and forces their population to be considerably smaller than most. Their lives are very ceremonial, and many live in elaborate courts at the center of cities, or in secluded monasteries far away from them. Some still live on great ships, a remnant from their history, gliding peacefully through the void of the Ikan system. They are very wary of outsiders, and have slight xenophobic tendencies, but this will never get in the way of rational communication and relations. Most view themselves as a superior race compared to the rest of the world, and have formed an aristocracy within the confederacy. Their bodies are very slow and fragile. It is almost impossible to find a P’Tal serving as a soldier, and when they do, it is almost always as a non-combatant, armchair general. P’Tal tactics are cold, rational, and cautious. They will not throw lives away needlessly, but neither will they take risks to save lives. Many, though not all, believe that the end justifies the means. 'Appearance:' Most P'Tal are 6 to 7 feet in height, thin, and very fragile. They are tripods, with three arachnoid legs, and a long, smooth body. Four long tentacles sprout from this, which are used to manipulate their environment. Their heads are similarly tall, smooth, and thin, and have two large, dark eyes that seem to be pulled back into the skull when blinking. A few long tentacles cover their mouth, giving them the appearance of having a beard. Their skin is a soft, grey-green, with a few deep red jagged patterns around their eyes. 'History:' The arrival of the P’Tal to the Srii controlled systems known as “The Archipelagoes,” was the catalyst that created the Penelat Confederacy. After years drifting dead across the vast chasm of space, a small, frightened group of P’Tal, exiled from their home, were caught by the gravitational pull of an outer Srii colony. The P’Tal had been without power for years, and most had died. The few remaining had given up hope of survival, when suddenly a Srii ship found them, and pulled them to the safety of the dearest port. Once communications were established, the Srii generously offered to help them, and gave them shelter and supplies. With nowhere to go, the P’Tal began to settle the world, and rebuild their decimated population. Over time, the relationship between the two peoples grew stronger, and eventually they declared themselves one nation, the Penelat Confederacy. In the P’Tal tongue, “Pe-Ne-La-Tah,” translates roughly to “jointure.” Most of pre-exile P’Tal history has been lost. The library ship Ra’Shok, bearing most of these records was destroyed by the Akto Dominion a few centuries ago, sparking the war which would result in the induction of the Vaniin to the confederacy. Some historians speculate that the P’Tal may have come through a natural wormhole, and could have traveled a mind-bogglingly great distance. 'The Srii' Singular: Srii Plural: Srii Adjective: Srii : Colloquial: Arkitulus/Arkituli (Caelumnen), Hajyateb/Hajyatoq (Taushik), Snake-Head/Snake-Heads (Human, slur), Blue-Back/Blue-Backs (Human) PLAYABLE RACE 'Base Stats:' : Strength: No modifiers Intelligence: > 7 Wisdom: No modifiers Dexterity: No modifiers Constitution: < 14 Charisma: No modifiers Armor Class: 9 'Speed:' : Overland: 6km per hour : Combat: 21/42 meters 'Special Rules:' Secret Technologies: Srii may choose the faction specific skill Tech/Penelat as an option when choosing a tech skill. 'Overview:' The Srii are by far and away the most populous member-race of the Penelat Confederacy. They are fast-breeding, short-lived, and technologically brilliant people. It was through their combined work with the P’Tal that created the famous Penelat architectural style. They live in a shamanistic culture, relying on their elders for guidance and advice. Their culture emphasizes hospitality, and as such they are very welcoming if they perceive no threat or ill intent. While they fill most all echelons of society, they are most highly prized as builders and engineers. Srii weaponsmiths are renowned for their bizarre and experimental weapons. There are rumors that Srii engineers and P’Tal scientists have had minor successes at creating true AIs, though the Penelat Government vehemently denies any such claims. While Srii are common in the military, most now serve as auxiliaries, or in the growing engineering core, commonly known as “The Dust.” Srii shaman are not strictly ceremonial, and can sometimes be found on the battlefield serving as field officers. 'Appearance:' The Srii are hunched, furry creatures with long faces and arms, giving them an almost monkeyish appearance, though with significant rodentine influence. Their three-fingered hands are rough and callous, but very dexterous. Their two eyes have heavy lids, giving them a slightly sleepy visage that belies their speed and vigor. They rarely grow taller than 5 feet, but they still remain very stable and strong. They are excellent climbers, and very quick. They have no tail, but a small stub sticks out from the end of their back. Their heads are hairless, as are their underbelly and hands. Their fur can range from brown and red to grey and black, but all have a slight bluish tint running down a stripe on their backs. 'History:' The Srii were long known to the rest of the galactic community as a small and mostly harmless race. Their generosity and hospitality earned them safety and protection from many of the races embroiled in their own concerns on the mainland. Much of the Archipelagoes were inhabited by small nations of Srii, building great cities, only to lose them to marauding Vaniin pirates. The arrival of the P’Tal marked a radical change. While the initial offerings of hospitality were merely compliance with cultural demands, the overwhelming gratitude of the exiled P’Tal instilled a mutual respect between the species that lingers to this day. The steady growth in power the P’Tal brought the Srii garnered attention from other Srii nations and city-states, eventually culminating in the foundation of the Penelat Confederacy. Since then, the Srii have only grown in power, and a race once viewed as a quaint, harmless people has begun to shape itself into a threat. 'The Vaniin' Singular: Vaniin Plural: Vaniin Adjective: Vaniin : Colloquial: Geg/Geg (Srii), Skia/Skiae (Caelumnen) 'Base Stats:' : Strength: > 13 Intelligence: < 8 Wisdom: < 8 Dexterity: No modifier Constitution: >7 Charisma: < 4 Armor Class: '8 'Speed: Overland: 6km per hour Combat: 20/40 meters 'Special Rules:' 'Overview:' The newest member of the Penelat Confederacy, the Vaniin have proven to be invaluable. Gruff, crude, and shockingly strong, the Vaniin make up the bulk of the Penelat military. The Vaniin are unable to fully comprehend empathy, a fact that prevented them from developing organized civilizations without outside help. The Penelat Confederacy has many Vaniin members, but none are allowed to make important governmental decisions. Instead, Vaniin representatives serve to poll their people for information on concerns and requests, and report these to higher government officials who take them into account. Many consider the Vaniin backward and cruel, but their time in the confederacy has increasingly shown them to hold plenty of ability to act as productive members of society, in peacetime as well as war. Just as Vaniin are banned from government, they are not given positions in the military that require them to make important decisions. They serve as infantrymen and marines, trained to follow orders unquestioningly. They are excellent spacers, and many serve on P’Tal ships. P’Tal and Srii scientists have noted what they describe as “genetic scarring” on all Vaniin. Some have proposed that the Vaniin were originally altered in some way to make them perfect warriors. As a result, a number of government programs have risen in an attempt to restore them to their “original” state. Among the various things this entails, first and foremost are the projects aimed and instilling Vaniin with a greater sense of empathy. It is very important to remember that despite this, not all Vaniin are warriors. There are plenty of Vaniin living average lives in Penelat cities, as farmers, smiths, laborers, and any number of civilian roles. 'Appearance:' The Vaniin are very large, and strong, and carnivorous. Very piscine in appearance, they are semi-aquatic and can spend extended periods of time underwater. Upon their induction into the confederacy, most new cities contain canals and waterways for them. Their faces are flat and jut out from their bodies. Two long appendages dangle from above their mouths to their chest or belly, making them appear to have mustaches. These appendages are very thick, dominating their appearance. They are also detachable, and add an obstacle to anyone trying to get at the neck of a Vaniin opponent. If attempting to use them as a lever against their owner, they will simply detach, allowing the Vaniin to escape or continue fighting unhindered. Their scaly skin is varying hues of blue, with patterns running across it in green, red, or most commonly, orange. A powerful finned tail protrudes from their spine, and a large, retractable dorsal fin rests on their back. They are fond of bodily piercings, and many have various protective runes tattooed into their skin. In the Penelat military, Vaniin soldiers will traditionally tattoo their left arm in a series of swirling orange patterns, and leaders distinguish themselves with black warpaint, covering the upper part of their heads. 'History:' Vaniin history is short and brutal. They lived for all known history as pirates and raider gangs, roving the Archipelagoes and adjacent systems in search of food and resources. While a few small villages did exist, most lived in nomadic groups where the strongest was the ruler. They were viewed as pests, and many Vaniin still live outside Penelat influence in this state. When the war with the Akto Dominion broke out, the Penelat Confederacy began losing ground quickly. While technologically powerful, the Srii did not provide a sufficient military force to withstand the invading waves. The P’Tal came up with a solution: strike a deal with the Vaniin. This move was controversial, to say the least, but the Vaniin kept their word and helped fight back the oncoming invaders. When the war was over, the Vaniin had become so engrained in Penelat society that many expressed a desire to stay. A number of new laws were made, and the Vaniin became inducted into the confederacy. 'The Aülsayl':' : Singular: Aülsayl, Aül Plural: Aülsayl Adjective: Aülsayl : Colloquial: Longbrim/Longbrims, Cherva/Chervil (Labokil, slur) 'Base Stats: : Strength: Intelligence: '' ''Wisdom: '' ''Dexterity: '' ''Constitution: '' ''Charisma: Armor Class: '9 'Speed: : Overland: Combat: 'Special Rules:' 'Overview:' The Aülsayl are conniving, sly, and cunning creatures. They make the heart of the Penelat economy, and their brilliance at commerce is well renowned. They have strong familial ties, but as they have become increasingly a part of the Penelat machine, this older culture has begun to fade away. Most live in the cities, although a few remain tied to their previous, nomadic life, wandering from place to place in caravans. A few have taken up farming, and have shown proficiency for seer poppies and the raising of bees. While at first, their presence seems to be unnecessary, their artistic and commercial skills are the glue that holds the confederacy together, providing the economy required to fuel the lavish lifestyle of the P’Tal and the research of the Srii. They are brilliant politicians and envoys, and were famous as the only race able to trade with the Vaniin pre-induction. While very agile, the Aülsayl have an awkward body that makes combat difficult. In addition Aülsayl are physically very weak, so they are stunningly rare within the military. When they are present, they serve as spies and assassins. Aülsayl also make excellent scouts, as they have good vision and hearing, and are very quick. 'Appearance:' The Aülsayl have long, serpentine bodies and an incredibly dexterous prehensile tail, tipped with a two fingered hand. Their faces are long, with soft features and are very expressive. They usually stand with their head and neck in the classic “swan” pose, making them between 3.5 and 4.5 feet high, but when their tail rests above this, they can appear larger. They are bipedal, and have a three-jointed leg ending in a four fingered hand, somewhat less dexterous than their tail, upon which they walk. They have a penchant for wide-brimmed hats, and often wear extensive patterns painted onto their face and body. 'History:' The Aülsayl spent most of their history as nomads, travelling from town to town, and later system to system, in long caravans, making a living off of bartering, fortune telling, and dancing. Many opened small, temporary gambling halls in their tents called aatiwai. They were often persecuted as vagrants, thieves, and con artists, but they were still able to survive and even thrive along extensive trade routes. Each caravan had a name, a history, and an identity unique and colorful. When conflicts arose between caravans, rather than fight, the Aülsayl would play games of wit and luck to settle disputes. This tradition remains the in their greeting and farewell: “Ozhi debizi,” which roughly translates to “Get luck or make luck.” As the Penelat Confederacy grew, the Srii traditions of hospitality made it a safe haven for persecuted Aülsayl. The P’Tal, seeing opportunity, began to offer opportunities to various caravans for work and rewards. A system of commission began to form, and eventually official positions for the Aülsayl were opened within the confederacy. As an interesting note, it was the Aülsayl’s history with the Vaniin that made them the obvious candidate to act as the envoys to first make the deal with the Vaniin that eventually led to their induction. In recent years, Aülsayl have increasingly adopted Penelat general culture. While plenty of traditional caravans still remain, roughly half of all Aülsayl now live alongside Srii and Vaniin in Penelat cities. Their diplomatic skill has proven invaluable in relieving the growing tension between the expanding Penelat Confederacy and the other major factions, but even they may prove inadequate to prevent conflict from breaking out. Architecture and Vehicle Design The most distinctive and famous aspect of the Penelat Confederacy is their bizarre architecture. Penelat architecture tends to focus on tall, round towers and bulbous huts, supplemented by long, angular extensions on the ground level. Longhouses are common, as are small, single-unit buildings, in which most of populace dwells. All of these are capped by green, transparent domes, with walls made of a strange material that seems part stone and part metal, a dull metallic grey, with streaks of bronze running through it. In ships and vehicles, similar domes are seen, capping long cylindrical bodies, with sharp, angular extentions. The technology used to make these materials was designed jointly by the P’Tal and the Srii shortly after the confederacy’s foundation, and quickly rose to become a symbol of the new nation. While the actual methods used to produce these buildings are a closely guarded secret, observation has shown that they are resistant to temperatures of up to 1250 degrees Celsius, heavy plasma scarring, and are very strong against even the most forceful physical assaults. They seem to require little to no maintenance, and can last centuries untarnished. This distinctive architecture has become so engrained into the Penelat sense of identity that the official seal of the nation is a stylized depiction of one of these domes. Politics Most of the day-to-day workings of the Penelat Confederacy are overseen by local authorities in the form of city courts, which consist of Srii, P’Tal, and Aülsayl members, and are led by a P’Tal prince. Vanin representatives are often present to observe the political process and make comment on the wishes of their people. City councils still have to answer to the central council of the Penelat Confederacy, which still bears the name it did from the exiled P’Tal’s journey to the Archipelagoes: The Oppressed. (“Tsi’Vok,” in the P’Tal tongue.) The Oppressed is made almost entirely of P’Tal members, with only two Aülsayl and three Srii members. Only one Vaniin representative is allowed within The Oppressed. In an interesting twist, The Oppressed is always led by a Srii shaman, as opposed to a P’Tal prince. '' '' '' '' Category:Factions